poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sci-Twi oversleeps/Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited
This is how Sci-Twi oversleeps and Thomas and Sci-Twi reunited goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. film opens to Sci-Twi asleep in bed Spike the Dog: snoring Sci-Twi: her sleep No. It can't be. It isn't true. Sci-Ryan: off-screen Twilight?! Conker The Squirrel off-screen C'MON, SCI-TWI!! THE BUS FOR CAMP EVERFREE LEAVES IN 10 MIN! Sci-Twi: awake Oh no no no no no! I can't believe I overslept! Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Conker did notice that's not like ya. races in Thomas: Twilight! It's so good to see you again! Rigby (EG): Wait. Is she the Twilight from Equestria or the one in this world? Adagio Dazzle: Not sure. But either way, she is Thomas' girlfriend. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so, Adagio. Sonata didn't get one of those annoying alarm clocks that goes...alarm clock buzzer? clock buzzer Thomas: It's gonna be fine, Twilight. We'll help you pack. Spike the Dog: pants Dan picks up Twilight's Fall Formal outfit and Ryan's Fall Formal outfit Predaking (EG): We are going to be out in the forest. When does they need those? Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Rarity told me that if we are going to somewhere like the moon, I suggest they pack some evening outfits. One never knows, darling. Human Rarity: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: I got the perfect thing for you, Sci-Twi. looks in a mirror holding a t-shirt with a Camp Everfree logo on it. Then Sci-Twi notions for him to give it to her Sci-Twi: Lemme just get changed. Sci-Twi poses in front of the mirror, Midnight Sparkle appears Matau and the Skylanders: MIDNIGHT SPARKE?!?!?!? Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible?! Sunset and I help Sci-Twi defeat you at the Friendship Games! Midnight Sparkle: True. But she and you can never truly defeat me! evilly Conker The Squirrel: RUN!!!!erased and the others are erased leaving Sci-Twi and Ryan left Ryan F-Freeman: No. Dark Ryan is someone else. Like you are. his Keyblade Midnight Sparkle: No, Ryan. Dark Ryan F-Freeman is a part of you. He is also a hero. Ryan F-Freeman: He's a part of me?! Midnight Sparkle: to Sci-Twi Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic! Ryan F-Freeman: NO! I'm helping Sci-Twi understand magic! it's too late. Midnight has fused with Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? tries to thump Midnight out of her but fails. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: STOOOOOP!!!!! Sci-Twi: Ryan! You're dreaming! Wake up! Ryan F-Freeman: up What?! around and spots Sci-Twi Oh, Sci-Twi. Thank goodness. I had a nightmare. Sci-Twi: Let me guess. About Midnight merging with me? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'm never going to let THAT down. Sci-Twi: I was pretty bad at the Friendship Games. Sci-Ryan: What did you turn into, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: A demon obessed with magic, that's what. Crash Bandicoot: And tried to help Sci-Twi open lots of portals to Equestria to understand all magic. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan